Questionable Intentions
by archforge
Summary: Years have past, a prophesy begins, Sakura must fullfill it... S/S A merge of both the TV, movie, and Manga version. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Card Captor Sakura. No money is being made and no copyright   
or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
This is my very first fic... Yeah it's been published more recent then my other fics  
but this is really the first one... I just haven't been able to write more then a few  
workds at a time. However that is going to change... I'm going to see about putting  
more effort in this one.  
  
Special thanx to   
  
Piggy Ho Ho, she's an owner of a Syaoran and Sakura site:  
http://www.ssfans.net/  
  
She's one of the person that inspired me to write!  
  
Okay this fic is going to be strange... For the North American Watchers of Card Captors.  
  
If any North American watchers don't know Nirvana has really butchered the Card Captor  
series... However in this story I've sort of blended both stories together so read on  
and enjoy.  
  
This first chapter starts with the ending of Card Captor Manga, if you don't know what   
happens I suggest you go to Piggy Ho Ho site. It's great with information!  
  
*************************  
Questionable Intentions:  
Chapter 1/?  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Sakura your going to be late!" yelled Touya  
  
Sakura ran through the house grabbing her things and sneaking in bites of her breakfast.   
Spinning away from the kitchen table she ran for the door, picking up her nap sack by the   
hall. She screech to a halt at the door to check herself over at the mirror. For some   
reason the day felt, special. "Geez, Touya will keep saying that I'm late even when I'm   
in High School," thought Sakura. Soon she was walking to school slowly, Sakura listened   
as the world come alive around her. The breeze gently brushing her face and birds singing   
their bright song. Sakura blushed as thoughts of Syaoran began to surface into her mind.   
She hadn't heard from him in a week and school was just starting today. She thought he   
would wish her a good day at least. Her face reddened more when she remembered what   
Syaoran said to her during their last phone call. Three simple words from him could make   
her so happy. "The world seems more alive then usual," she thought. Slowly she found   
herself happily skipping to school. As she walked up the hill, she noticed a boy with his   
back turned to her. There was something extremely familiar with him that she couldn't   
place her finger on. The boy slowly turned around as if he could sense her presence.   
She stopped unable to believe her eyes. "He looks so much like Syaoran," thought Sakura.   
Her eyes widened when her eyes saw a Teddy Bear with familiar wings.  
  
"All the things are taken care off," said Syaoran softly as if he was a dream. "From now   
on I live here, in Japan."  
  
"No more long distance phone calls?" asked Sakura as tears welled up in her eyes, "No more   
letters?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head smiling, "No more."  
  
Crying for joy Sakura flung herself at Syaoran. "I promise never to leave you again,"   
promised Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran felt his face redden, as Sakura looked him straight in the eyes. He trembled as   
Sakura moved closer to him, her arms wrapping behind his head while his arms around Sakura   
pulled her closer to him. Time seemed to stop as slowly moved towards each other.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Syaoran felt something hit his head hard.  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura surprised.  
  
"I listen to you whine on how much you miss Syaoran and suddenly I find you with this boy   
seducing you!" shouted Tomoyo as she swung her school bag hitting Syaoran in the head   
again. Turning to Syaoran she shook her finger as she began to scold, turning to Syaoran   
she pointed her finger in accusation "and YOU! Sakura has a boyfriend that loves her...   
Yes, he lives far away but he will be back someday. How can you take advantage of my   
friend?"  
  
Syaoran grimaced as he got to his feet rubbing his head. "It's good to see you too   
Tomoyo."  
  
Tilting her head Tomoyo looks at Sakura, "You know there is something familiar with this   
boy and his really cute. I can understand how come you are attracted to him but you can't   
just forget about Syaoran." Turning to Syaoran she asked, "How do you know my name?"  
  
Blushing Sakura looks at the back of Syaoran's head, "You'll have a nasty bruise Syaoran   
but I don't think anything will be broken."  
  
"Syaoran? He's Syaoran? Hoe!" screamed Tomoyo as she jumped back, clutching her school   
bag in front of her "I feel so embarrassed."  
  
"Never mind Tomoyo," said Syaoran smiling as he got up, "Let's go, Sakura were going to be   
late for school."  
  
"It won't be my first time Syaoran," said Sakura.  
  
"Sounds like a habit," teased Syaoran as he slips his hand into Sakura's.  
  
Sakura blushes as she Syaoran pulled her to school. Tomoyo follows behind Sakura   
apologizing to her. "I don't believe I stopped your reunion. But I didn't know I thought   
he was just another boy at school. I mean I can see the resemblance now but where I was   
standing before he just looked like another boy. Oh Sakura I'm sorry," Tomoyo babbled.  
  
"There's no problem Tomoyo, besides the day is already off on a good start," said Sakura   
looking at Syaoran.  
  
As the three ran to front door of the school they saw Meiling waving at them. "What   
happened to you Syaoran?" asked Meiling surprised, "You looked like you got hit by   
something."  
  
"It's nothing Meiling," said Syaoran glancing at red-faced Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo took Meiling's arm and walked into school. Syaoran turns to Sakura smiling,   
"This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
"Me too," said Sakura, as her arms clasped around Syaoran's neck.  
  
Syaoran slowly leans down towards Sakura's smiling face. Just before he could get an   
inch further the school bell rings loudly. Groaning Syaoran shakes his head. "Hold that   
thought," said Sakura as she touched his lips with her finger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Card Captor Sakura. No money is being made and no copyright   
or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
These are going to be short chapters compared to my other fics because I don't have much  
material so far... Thanx for my 1 reveiwer right now!  
  
Emma  
  
Special thanx to   
  
Piggy Ho Ho, she's an owner of a Syaoran and Sakura site:  
http://www.ssfans.net/  
  
She's one of the person that inspired me to write!  
  
Okay this fic is going to be strange... For the North American Watchers of Card Captors.  
  
If any North American watchers don't know Nirvana has really butchered the Card Captor  
series... However in this story I've sort of blended both the TV (Japanese version) story   
and Manga story together so read on and enjoy.  
  
*************************  
Questionable Intentions:  
Chapter 2/?  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Class let me reintroduce two students," said the Teacher, "Syaoran and Meling has return from   
Hong Kong to your class. Why don't you take your seats you two and Sakura and Tomoyo can help   
get you two settled."  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura as he bowed to the teacher. "Thank-you we feel settled in already."  
  
Tomoyo stood from her seat beside Sakura for Syaoran and took the seat behind Sakura with   
Meiling. Syaoran smiles warmly at Tomoyo, "Apology accepted Tomoyo."  
  
Looking at Syaoran then at Tomoyo, Meiling took her seat confused. As Syaoran sat down beside   
Sakura, Sakura could feel her heart pound faster. Syaoran turns to Sakura smiling, "Everything   
seems perfect today doesn't it?"  
  
"It makes me want to use the Time Card to keep this way," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran blushes as he returns his attention to the front of the class, but through out the   
morning classes he kept glancing at Sakura.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
The lunch bell rang and everybody rushed out of the dusty old school to enjoy lunch outside.   
Sakura and Syaoran walked outside keeping their eyes glued at each other. Meiling and Tomoyo   
walked behind the couple trading sTouyaes on what happened for the past few years. The four of   
them slowly walked to a familiar tree, Syaoran placed his hand on the tree smiling he said,   
"You've grown old friend."  
  
Sakura, smiling at Syaoran began to open her bag for her lunch. Glancing around quickly Syaoran   
picked up Sakura into his arms and jumped into the tree. Landing on a branch Syaoran sat down   
with his back to the tree. Sakura smiling at Syaoran turned to lean back into Syaoran's chest   
as both began to pull out their lunch. "You've grown more charming," said Sakura turning her   
face away from Syaoran so he couldn't see her face blushing.  
  
"Only for you," said Syaoran softly into her ear.  
  
Down below they could hear Tomoyo and Meiling shouting in surprised that they couldn't find   
Sakura or Syaoran. Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran as she looked around the tree.  
  
Shaking his head Syaoran couldn't believe how he felt, for one of the first time in his life he   
felt completed. Looking down at Sakura he knew the reason why.  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura!" came shouts beside Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Startled both glanced over to see Tomoyo and Meling on another branch beside them. "That   
wasn't very nice you know," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, we know you want to be alone but this is also a reunion of old friends," said Meiling   
angrily.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads to each other smiling. "At least you tried," said Sakura.  
  
"While your up here how about we just enjoy lunch up here?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hmmgh," said Tomoyo as she began to eat her lunch.  
  
"I used to do it all the time," said Syaoran defensively, "it's great for watching the school."  
  
Meiling turned her back to the young couple as she began to eat her lunch.  
  
"We can apologize later," said Syaoran.  
  
"They can't really be angry at us, can they?" asked Sakura worried.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran looked at the two girls, "How about you join Sakura and me for the dance   
festival tonight?"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo turned to each other shrugging they looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "Fine   
we'll be there but under one condition."  
  
"What kind of conditions?" asked Sakura cautiously.  
  
"You have to find us dates," said Meiling smiling.  
  
Tomoyo frowned looking at Sakura.  
  
Laughing Syaoran looks at Sakura, "Good Luck!"  
  
Sakura digs her elbows into Syaoran, "You're helping too."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I won't be much help I'm new to the school remember..."  
  
Sakura peered at Syaoran with one eye, "Most of our old school mates are at this school   
I'm pretty sure you can find someone."  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
"Finally school is over!" shouts Sakura.  
  
"We still have the problems with finding dates for Meling and Tomoyo," said Syaoran as he   
placed his books into his bag.  
  
"Syaoran, we captured all the Clow Cards, we are two powerful sorceress. How hard is it to   
find dates for Tomoyo and Meiling?"  
  
Smiling Syaoran looks at Sakura, "You always make things sound too easily."  
  
"Besides if worse comes to worse we can always use the Create card," said Sakura.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
After 3 hours both were walking back to Sakura's house. "So do you live alone?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No Meiling in staying with me this time," said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, well at least you won't be alone," Sakura said lightly.  
  
Reaching the front door of Sakura's house Syaoran took Sakura's hands. "I'm never alone   
anymore."  
  
"Syaoran," whispered Sakura as she leaned towards to Syaoran.  
  
"SAKURA!" shouted Touya as he flung the door open.  
  
"HOE!" screamed Sakura as she pulled away from Syaoran.  
  
Giving a shout in surprise Syaoran stumbles back landing on his back looking up at Sakura's   
older brother. "Hello Touya," said Syaoran.  
  
"What are you doing back in Japan Syaoran?" asked Touya.  
  
Sakura helped Syaoran back to his feet, "I live here," said Syaoran in a neutral voice.  
  
Sakura could feel the tension between Touya and Syaoran, as they kept staring into each other   
daring the other to break the stare. "So Syaoran when did you arrive back in Japan?" asked   
Touya.  
  
"A few days," said Syaoran cautiously.  
  
"You could have called Sakura and let her know or visited," said Touya menacing, "You caused my   
Little Sister pain, she was wondering what happened to you."  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" said Yukito appearing beside Touya. "How have you been?"  
  
Sakura sighed in relief Yukito's timing was perfect as usual. "I'm fine Yukito," said Syaoran   
turning to Sakura, "Five?"  
  
Sakura could hear the pain in Syaoran's voice, but she didn't know what to do. "Syaoran,"   
started Sakura.  
  
Syaoran nodded and gave Sakura's hand a quick squeeze, "Five."  
  
Turning around Syaoran walked slowly away. "I'm sorry Sakura," apologized Yukito, "I should   
have stepped in sooner."  
  
"You did your best," said Sakura sadly still looking where Syaoran walked off. "Besides we   
both didn't know Touya would act like that."  
  
Inside Touya was putting the finishing touches to a cake. "Want some cake Squirt?"  
  
"No thank-you," said Sakura, "You know Touya those were some really mean things you said to   
Syaoran."  
  
"It's the truth isn't it?" asked Touya tensely.  
  
"It is Touya, but Syaoran has his reasons," said Sakura. "Besides it wasn't really pain, I was   
just concerned that Syaoran was hurt."  
  
"Why are you protecting him Sakura?" demanded Touya.  
  
"Why are you attacking him?" Sakura retorted.  
  
Touya shook his head sadly, "Because Syaoran is the most dangerous person you will ever meet   
Little Sister."  
  
"What?" said Sakura surprised," What is so dangerous about Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura you are going to open your heart to him," said Touya sadly. "You are going to lower   
your walls around your heart... Sakura you have a big heart, an innocent heart. You let him   
in... He can break your heart. Then you'll probably never love again."  
  
Sakura turned away from her brother shaking with fear, "I know there are risks Touya, but how   
am I going to live if I don't take this risk?"  
  
Shaking his head Touya hugs Sakura tightly, "Just be careful Sakura."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Syaoran stared glumly out of his window, "How could I have done that to Sakura," thought   
Syaoran. "All the pain, I wonder if Sakura could forgive me?"  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Meiling waking up behind Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, nothing Meling... Just thinking," said Syaoran putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Syaoran you never smile," said Meiling with an even tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
Turning to Meiling Syaoran looks away, "Meling, I hurt Sakura."  
  
"Just now?" asked Meiling surprised, "Wow! you work fast."  
  
"No, I mean when I moved here, I didn't call Sakura," said Syaoran bowing his head. "Touya   
said I hurt Sakura... Meiling I hurt Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sure Sakura forgives you. She likes surprises anyways," said Meiling, "besides   
you couldn't have known."  
  
Syaoran turns away from Meling facing the window, "But I should have."  
  
Shaking her head, Meiling placed her hands comfortingly on Syaoran's shoulder, she laid her   
head on his back. "It's not as if it was a terrible thing Syaoran, don't worry I doubt Sakura   
is even thinking about it." 


End file.
